


Lames de Miracles

by chatbug



Category: Log Horizon, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Log Horizon AU, slightly darker than I thought it would get, yes this is another au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatbug/pseuds/chatbug
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were thrown into a world that they only knew from a game, a world of swords and magic. The two loners band together, and form a guild. As akumas start to appear they are on the front lines for the hunt for the mysterious Papillon.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that has been sitting in my ideas folder for a long time and I'm glad that I decided to pick it up as my new years project.  
> I made character designs for the OT6 over at my tumblr if anyone wants to see them: https://chatbug-jk.tumblr.com/post/169152416904/teaser-rough-sketches-for-my-log-horizon-au-which  
> And all of you are always free to come bug me on my tumblr! I'm open to questions about my writing and anything else!  
> Hope you enjoy!

All the players who were logged into the game at midnight was affected by the event, and sucked into Miraculous to live as their avatars. It didn't matter where you were or who you were. Everyone was fearful of what could happen if they died, as killing monsters was the only reliable way of getting gold. Some people broke, sent straight into depression as they realized where they were and that there was no way for them to escape back to their world. Others banded together, and a few groups started recruiting lower level players for, various reasons. A few players though, adjusted to their new world and kept on living, and helped those who could not.

* * *

 

Marinette Dupain-Cheng played Ladybug, an assassin who worked alone. She prefered to work that way so she could level and play when she wanted to without having to worry about guild politics. She had been pulled into many raid groups, as she was a master tactician even with the nickname many people called her by, "The Solo Assassin".

She played for fun, as a way to let off stress and to be able to do what she wanted, when she wanted. She met new people, and had a party,  _ Lames de Miracles _ she played with sometimes for when they wanted to do events none of them could do by themselves. They gained renown across a lot of the world as a party who never lost. Most of the party made friends with each other, and kept in touch after the party broke up. She and Chat Noir were the only ones who didn't.

* * *

 

Adrien Agreste played Chat Noir, a swashbuckler who while he liked to work in parties, commonly ended up playing by himself, he found it easier to go out on his own. He developed his own swashbuckler build and rose to a small fame in the community. He was overjoyed when he joined  _ Lames de Miracles _ , but even there he found it hard to hold onto his friends except for the one he had IRL. He left when the party broke up and has been a solo player since.

He used it as his escape from his confining life, allowing him to do whatever he wanted and to  _ be _ whatever he wanted. For a while it stayed that way, but after a while it became his whole life, and he no longer had any desire to be a part of his day to day life.


	2. The Beginning of Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug wakes up in the virtual world, Theldesia, and meets up with Chat Noir.

I woke up to what seemed to be a dream. I looked around to see what looked like the overgrown streets of Paria from  _ Miraculous _ . A peek at my hands revealed my character's fingerless leather gloves and iron wrist guards. Reaching back I could feel the cloth-bound grip of her katana sitting ready on my back.

I stood up from where I had been resting against a wall, took a step, and landed flat on my face on the concrete. There was definitely something different about this body. I pushed myself back to my feet and carefully inched over to a window.

Her face was much narrower than mine, with a pointed chin and long, slender elven ears. Unlike my hair, hers reached down past her shoulders, and was pulled up into  two ponytails that disappeared into her hood. She was also a good 15 centimeters taller than me, which explained my movement issues. I’m not used to my legs being this long.

I looked away from the window and back. There was no way I could be my character. She was just a part of a computer program, a persona I created to play a  _ video game _ . And if this was  _ Miraculous _ , how would I be able to get back home? What would my parents think? Would they notice I disappeared? Would they not notice and figure I was out with friends and notice later and think I was eaten by a pack of rabid wolves on my way home from school? Would they call the police and the whole city would be on a manhunt for me, and they would never be able to find me because I was stuck inside the game? Would they hold a funeral in absentia? Is my body still at my desk, just without my mind?

I took a breath to steady my mind. If I keep on worrying like this I’m going to be stuck here for my whole life. I have to work to get back out, no-one’s going to do it for me. Now I just have to deal with the next problem on the ever-growing list. While I have my bag on my back, I have no clue how to get to the menu, which might have some kind of logout button in it.

While I was trying to figure out how to open the menu, a little phone icon popped up in my vision. I tapped it to see a little icon which looked like Chat Noir. I guess the telepathic communication network must still be active. I poked the accept button.

"Bugaboo! This is insane! This cat must be going mad!" He complained, a bit too loudly, when the connection went through. "The last thing I remember is going out to grind for some materials from my desk at home, and then I woke up in the game!"

"Chat, you need to calm down." I said, laughing. No matter what's going on, it's always nice to hear his voice. It's familiar, and one of the only things I recognise in this mess. He's also  _ really  _ easily excitable.

"M'Lady, I will be at your side in an instant. Just tell me where you are." Chat said.

"I can take care of myself." I pouted. I'm not some helpless princess.

"I know you can, believe me." Chat said. "I'm the one freaking out! This whole ordeal made me lose one of my lives and I need to see a familiar face, that's all."  
"Okay." I said, knowing him he would hunt me down if I didn't tell him where I was, and he was creepily good at tracking for someone who doesn’t have the subclass for it. "How about we meet under La Dame de Fer? That should be pretty much right between us if you were about to head out to grind."

"Sounds good, see you soon M'Lady." Chat said, and cut off the connection. Okay, so now I need to find my map. The streets look so different standing in them, I'm pretty sure I would get lost before I got anywhere near La Dame de Fer. The cracked concrete streets all wound together, and while they all lead to the Tower eventually, I would manage to go in the opposite direction of where I wanted to go. The buildings might have been in disrepair and overgrown, but they all had their outer walls mostly intact, making it so I couldn’t see past them. The buildings in this area were all a dedicated reproduction of the historic district, with old three-story townhouses and Haussmann buildings that stood six stories about me. I couldn’t see La Dame de Fer at all from here.

I figured out I could open the menu by subconscious command, and after that it wasn't hard to bring up my map. The menu contained access to my inventory, which I was relieved to see was exactly as I remembered it. I also found all my skills, though if I had to go through the menu every time I wanted to do anything I would end up being a terrible assassin.

Wait. That couldn't be how this worked, not for skills which would be in quick, close-range combat. It would slow me down too much, and I would be unable to pull off the quick combos that make up the attacks of the assassin class. I pulled my katana out of its black sheath and swung it around experimentally a couple times. It seemed like my body knew what to do with the weapon, though I've never held one before. I looked up to the top of one of the buildings, and backed up a couple steps. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and ran at the building, using my hands and feet to climb straight up it, quickly and easily finding the grips I needed to propel myself up. I stood at the top stunned I had gotten all the way up here. Looking out over the city from my vantage point I had a pretty good view of the La Dame de Fer. I could even see Chat standing under it in the distance, waiting for me.

There was a network of slanted rooftops between me and Chat, giving me a clear path I might have been the first one to see. The city map in the game was basic, just showing the streets and the insides of some of the buildings. It was a clear difference that it seemed like everything in this world was explorable, making it more like a world in its own right than a video game.  
I neared the edge of the building, and looked to the street, knowing the fall would probably hurt a lot, if it didn't kill me, and who knows what would happen then. I took a breath, steeling my nerves, and vaulted over the gap. It was an amazing feeling, being in midair, and I landed hard on the roof on other side of the street, instinctively tucking my head and doing a barrel roll as I landed and popping right back up to my feet. I made my way over to the Tower, and I leaped off the top of the last building, landing silently behind Chat. I tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped into the air, downright _hissing_ before he realized it was me.

"Ladybug," he said, relieved. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry Chat, I didn't mean to scare you." I said, laughing behind my hand. "I just figured out how to use the skills, and I couldn't resist." I looked up at his face (his character was always a head taller than me, no matter what I did) and my jaw dropped. His avatar's face looked like a cat version of the son of one of my favorite fashion designers, Gabriel Agreste. I wonder if he did it on purpose.

Chat noticed me staring and poked me in the side. "Sorry." I said, taking a step back. "You just look like someone I've seen in a bunch of magazines. Did you do that on purpose?"

Chat put his arms up in front of his face. "Nope, I made this avatar look like myself, I must just have one of those faces," he said, and I let the topic drop. Whoever he is outside the game isn't any of my business.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked, and I could see Chat relax. "We can't just stand around here. We should figure out what we can do in this world, and then hopefully we can figure out how we're going to get back home."

"Sounds like a plan." Chat said, and we headed towards the outskirts of town, where we could enter the woods.


	3. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir test out their combat abilities, meet up with their in(and out of) game friends, and form a guild

When we passed the boundary of the city a notification popped up, telling us we were entering Vincennes Woods, and monster spawns and PVP were enabled. We walked our normal route, Chat on the ground, and me scouting in the trees.

We weren’t far from the outskirts of the city when we encountered a group of goblins. They were low leveled, in the 40s against our 80, but they were the first things we were going to fight in these bodies in this world. I could see 12 of them in the clearing, and I looked down to see Chat signalling that he saw 12 as well.

Chat rushed into the center of the clearing to draw the goblins forwards, swiping at them with his cutlass. I selected  _ hide walk _ from my skills menu and silently climbed through the trees to get behind the goblins, blending into the shadows as I moved. Though we normally played solo, we had done this many times before on our computers, and we made a perfect team. However, this was the first time we had done this where we were actually moving and fighting. By the time I had flanked the group, Chat had already depleted their numbers by half, leaving 6 terrified looking goblins to get cornered by Chat as he popped the needle blade out of his cutlass.

I heard a noise behind me, so I climbed a little higher to look around without getting noticed. A small group of goblins, four or so, were walking under me, pushing a bombard in their midst. They set it down in a bush in Chat’s blind spot, and started to prepare to fire it at him.

This would have never happened in the game. Goblins only had weapons in dungeons or raid zones, not in random spawn areas. As they were preparing to fire off the first round of grapeshot I realized there was no way I could warn Chat in time, we weren’t on headsets with instant communication anymore. I would have to deal with this group myself, for better or for worse.

I slid out of the trees, and wove around until I was a couple feet away from the group with the bombard. They still hadn’t noticed me. I took my katana out of its sheath and weighed it in my hand, getting the feel for how it was balanced. I’d seen how my character attacked on my screen, so I slashed out at the goblins, using  _ stealth blade  _ to slice two of them across their chests. They dissolved into bubbles, dropping their loot to the ground. One of the others turned to face me, while the last goblin continued loading the bombard. I lunged forwards to get the next goblin with  _ accel fang _ , and did the same to the last goblin, making sure to get him before he could fire at Chat.

I looked around at what I had done, and was amazed. I had done all of this with my own two hands, not with a keyboard. I’ve never done anything like this before. Just to see what would happen, I smashed down on the bombard with the hilt of my katana, almost jumping back in surprise when a crack appeared where I hit it. 

Chat walked over to where I was standing and whistled at me. “I would have never pegged you as someone who could be so  _ violent _ in person, M’Lady.” He said, and he laughed. We had both always made jokes that I could be extremely bloodthirsty when we went on raids together, and he had claimed if we ever met in person he would have to wear chainmail to protect himself from my power.

I held my fist out to him, and he bumped it. “Bien joué!”

A phone icon beeped in the corner of my view and I poked it, and I saw Chat do the same. It was a conference call with Carapace. He must have been online when we got pulled in.

"Sup?" Chat said as we pulled up the link.

"You have to help me dude!" Carapace complained. "These girls have been tearing each other apart since we met up!"

Chat and I laughed, and Carapace complained. "I know it was pretty obvious these girls had something against each other over voice chat, but once they saw each other they started trying to kill each other! I've had to keep pulling them apart so the Royal Guards don't show up!"

I stopped laughing to ask Carapace where he was, and we cut the connection and headed towards him. He was in Jardins des Tuileries, probably by Queen B's suggestion. She loves it there with all the seasonal flower displays.

Once we get there we saw what Carapace had been talking about. He'd thrown up a barrier between them, but they both looked a little worse for wear. Rena's glasses were on the ground, Queenie's tiara was off-kilter, and they were both pouting at each other from the distance they had been forced to.

"Is it really this bad?" I asked. "I know they don't get along, but having to separate them seems like you're taking it a bit far."

"You guys can deal with them if you want, at least I won't be wasting my MP anymore. I'm done dealing with the drama queens." Carapace dropped the barriers he had put up and Rena and Queenie just gave each other dirty looks and turned away from each other, plopping down on the pavement at the exact same time.

I walked over to Rena Rouge and put my hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Rena, what're you doing?" I asked. "You're normally much better than this. Why would you randomly pick a fight with B?"

"Go look at her face and you'll know." Rena said. "She fashioned her avatar to look almost exactly the way she does in the real world."

"Are you sure?" I asked, and she shoved me towards Queen B. I stumbled forwards and then righted myself, shooting an annoyed look back at her. I walked over to B, who didn't turn around to look at me when she spoke.

"If that do-goody reporter sent you over, don't even try." She said, and she brushed some stray hairs off her shoulder.

"I'm just trying to understand why the two of you started fighting. We were literally dragged into this world a few hours ago, and you two are already at each other's throats." I said, trying to look at her face without her noticing when she whipped her head around to look at me, hitting my face with her ponytail.

"Wait, Lady," She trailed off when I saw her face and screamed. I'd been playing with  _ Chloe Bourgeois  _ for months. At least this explained why Rena had been at her throat, the two of them are always like this, if a bit less violent.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Does my idol not like my avatar? Do I have a huge zit?" She kept going on, taking a mirror out of her bag to make sure nothing was out of place.

She didn't recognise me. My avatar looks a bit like me, but it's different enough that she couldn't tell it was me. I could use this to my advantage. There's no reason anyone here, except Rena and Carapace of course, needs to know who I am. Rena was the one who introduced me to the game, and they’re both my best friends.

"Nothing's wrong." I said. "I just thought I saw something. There must be some kind of effect on me from being sucked into this world." Queen B patted me on the shoulder, and I rolled my eyes at Rena, who just shook her head.

I shrugged off Queen B, and walked back over to Chat and Carapace, both of whom were looking over the scene with an annoyed look aimed at Queen B. They were talking about something, but they stopped when I came over.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked, and Carapace shrugged.

"I just suggested we form a guild for protection." He said. "None of us have any idea what's going on here, so I figured if we stuck together we might be safer."

"Nuh-uh, nope." I said, quickly backing out. "You know I want to stay as far away from being in a guild as possible. They always get into sticky problems, and I don't want to have to deal with that."

"Are you sure babe?" Rena asked, draping herself over one of my shoulders. I twisted my way out from under her and moved away from the group a couple steps.

"I am  _ very  _ sure." I said, and walked away from the group, heading back towards the main trade area. I planned to go back out and hunt a bit more, get more used to fighting in this body. Us getting thrown into this world probably isn't going to stop any of the events from happening, so I have to be ready for when they do.

I looked back to where my friends were standing. They clearly weren't all that surprised I didn't want to join a guild, but they had all looked hopeful.

As I kept walking I passed a group of players standing in front of the cathedral. They were talking about how another party of players had come out of nowhere and killed them, and since they respawned they felt like they had lost a memory of our homeworld. Wait, lost a memory?

I went over to them and tapped one of them lightly on the shoulder. "Are you sure you lost a memory?" I asked, "It couldn't have just been something you forgot?"

"Almost definite." The paladin said. "There's no way I would have forgotten my girlfriend's name. I mean, I remember what she looks like and what her favorite food is, but it feels like her name just isn't in my mind anymore."

"That's terrible." I said. "If that's what dying does it means we might end up not knowing anything."

"I don't think that's what's going on." The enchanter said. "It felt like the only memories which were getting pulled away were the ones of our lives outside of the game, the few we've made in here are perfectly intact."

One of them pushed up their glasses. "Statistically if we could have lost our memories from the game at least one of us should have, we've been been playing long enough that we have plenty of them." I thought it through. If we lost all our memories of the outside world we would be no better than the People of the Land, and we would have no motivation to try to get home again.

"Thank you." I said, and I bowed slightly in the direction of each of them before walking back in the direction of the markets. I looked at the people around me as I walked. Most of the people who weren't in guilds were slouching against the walls, deep in depression without anyone pushing them to do anything. I don't want my friends to end up without any of their memories of the world we came from, or miserable and deep in depression. Honestly, I don’t want be there either.

I was worrying about how my parents would react to my disappearance before, but what if I didn’t remember them? What if I couldn't remember my room, my friends, my parents,  _ anything _ ?

I bought what I needed from the stalls and headed back to where I'd been with my friends. Hopefully they would still accept me.


End file.
